


Bragging Rights

by Ladytalon



Category: Stargate: SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-09
Updated: 2010-06-09
Packaged: 2017-10-10 00:49:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/93430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladytalon/pseuds/Ladytalon





	Bragging Rights

  
There just _had_ to be a way to get the last word, Jack thought irritably. "Oh, yeah? Well, did I mention that the Asgard _named a ship_ after me?" he boasted.

Aris cocked an eyebrow at him. "Ah, yes. Remind me what happened to it, again?"

Damn it! "Daniel's got one, too, you know."

The other man went back to checking the claymore placement. "That's wonderful. So do I."

"You do _not!_"

"Do too."

Jack quelled the impulse to start a full-scale "did not, did too" argument. "Which Asgard would name its ship after _you?_"

"Loki."

He should have known.


End file.
